Apple Pie
by Sakura Minatsuki
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist X-over. One-shot. Slight AU. Apple pie is one of Edward Elric’s favorites. However, there was another addiction… and that was Sakura Haruno. EdSaku.


**Apple Pie  
**

**Summary:** Slight AU Fullmetal Alchemist X-over. One-Shot._ Apple pie is one of Edward Elric's favorites. However, there was another addiction… and that was Sakura Haruno ._

**Pairings:** Edward Elric/Sakura Haruno

**Warning:** This story contains Naruto crossover and a crossover pairing. If you do not like crossover pairings or even crossover fictions, I suggest you leave. This would be a waste of time for you and the story. Other than that, please leave constructive criticisms and reviews. No flames! This is also slight AU (Alternate-Universe), so be careful.

* * *

"Fullmetal, you're_ late_." Colonel Roy Mustang spoke in a serious manner as the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, entered the room.

Roy watched with black-lacquer eyes as Edward stepped in the room. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde alchemist looked a little different. No, scratch that; Edward looked _a lot_ different. Maybe it was the fact that his black over coat was disheveled up or the fact that the shirt he was wearing underneath—was unbuttoned. What about his long, blonde hair? His hair seemed messy, folded, and some strands were all over the boy's face.

…And Edward looked_ pleased_ with it…

The most notable feature that Roy has noticed was red marks upon Edward's neck. _Could it be that Fullmetal…?_

He cleared his throat, "Fullmetal, you _better_ have a _reasonable explanation_ to why you're…"

However, Edward soon cut him off, "I ran into an _apple pie_…"

Roy stared, "And…?"

"And I had a little _fun _with it… why?"

Edward smirked.

* * *

**An Hour before This… at East City, Amestris…**

Edward Elric groaned.

He absolutely does not feel like going to the headquarters to see Roy Mustang. Why? Because that Colonel Bastard wants Edward's evaluation from his last mission—which had nothing to do with the Philosopher's Stone!

_One of these days… I swear to god, I will kick the Colonel in the ass._ Edward thought, rubbing his forehead. He seemed to be getting migraines nowadays. _Usually I don't get migraines but oh well, maybe I can get some aspirin later…_

Edward vehemently shook his head, hoping that the small pain in his head would disappear. Alas, it did not. This made Edward angrier than he was already as the blonde alchemist stomped off the road. His little brother, Alphonse Elric, was not present with him because Alphonse had a few errands of his own.

His younger armor of a brother, Al, delightfully told Edward that he was going to get some groceries. He told him that he can't be around him all the time and that he was going to give Edward some "alone time". At first, to be completely honest, Edward didn't want to split up with his brother. However, Alphonse did have a good point. Edward did need some time for himself, anyway. So with that, the brothers agreed and went to their separate ways for the day.

_I wonder what Alphonse is getting for dinner…_ Edward wondered, brushing one of his gloved fingers from his lips. He felt irrevocably hungry and that he stomach was wailing inside of him. It was telling him to go to the nearest restaurant, grab one of them big chicken drumsticks, and chow it down like a hungry animal.

Edward wanted to do that but he restrained himself. Right now, his top one priority was to head to the headquarters, see that lazy ass Colonel, and evaluate the mission he just came from. _But I don't want to do it… I don't want to hear the Colonel rant and rant about something I'm not interested on…_

"This is such a load of _bull crap_," Edward complained to himself, "I'm _bored_, I'm _hungry_, and I'm as _lazy_ as a _turtle_. What the hell am I _supposed_ to do?"

Then, something sparked him.

Edward sniffed.

He started to sniff the air of a certain food.

Looking around, Edward started to smell the scent of his favorite food: _Apple pie_.

Oh, apple pie—one of the delicacies that Edward desires. Ever since his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, baked one for him, Edward began to have a certain addiction for home cooked, apple pie. He didn't know why it fascinated his taste buds but Edward like it anyway. _Apple pie, where are you?_

The Fullmetal Alchemist wiggled his head high and low, trying to track down the scent. Then, his golden-eyes fell upon the bakery across the street.

Drooling, Edward happily trotted off to the store.

* * *

The apple pie was finished.

Taking it out carefully from the stove with mitten-worn hands, the pink-haired girl placed it on the counter. Observing it with analytical emerald eyes, seventeen-year-old Sakura Haruno smiled. _It's finally done! The home made apple pie is completed and it's ready for the ordering customer to eat!_

She clapped her hands to her work and sniffed the beautiful, tasty apple pie scent. Never had the young Sakura been able to consider any food her masterpiece. _This pie might be an exception_. Sakura took off the mittens from her hands and placed it back in the counter where it came from.

As for the apple pie… she left it to cool.

Sakura Haruno did not come from around here nor was she an Amestrian. She was a foreigner, hailing from a ninja village called Konohagakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The reason why she was in the mysterious country of Amestris was because she had a complex and complicating mission to do. The mission was to observe the country of Amestris and find out if it's a suitable country for the people of Konoha to visit.

Just recently, Konoha and Amestris had made a peace treaty, stating the alchemists and ninjas must live in peace in order for a good existence. Konoha will open its doors for the Amestrians and Amestris will open its doors for Konoha. However, just to be on the safe side, Konoha wanted to see if Amestris was well secured enough. That was why Sakura was here.

Right now, Sakura is at her part-time job as the baker's assistant. Sakura always had a knack for baking so why not show her skill?

Sakura sighed, placing her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. _I miss Konoha…_

Even if Sakura was having her own little fun in Amestris for a while, she began to miss her ninja friends in Konoha. Sure, Amestris was such an interesting place but her real place was at Konoha.

Sakura shook her head, trying to dismiss her thoughts. _I mustn't think about that. I have to think about my mission! Yes, my mission!_

She pumped her fists and began to work at whatever she needed to do.

That is, until, the bell chimed, signaling that there was a customer.

The pinkette turned her head to the door to see who it was. _It must be the customer that ordered the apple pie…_

From the door came a boy with long, golden hair, tied up in a ponytail. He had honey golden-eyes, smooth pale-tannish skin, and had somewhat of a goofy yet attractive smile on his face. He was wearing a black turtle neck and over it was a crimson-red coat. His pants were black and so were the boots he was wearing. The male seemed to be around Sakura's age but a little older. Maybe eighteen or so? His face also expressed a need for food.

_Wow, he's cute._ Sakura's thoughts echoed.

Realizing this, Sakura shook her head rigorously and placed a sweet grin on her delicate face.

"Hi, welcome to Brown's Bakery Store," She welcomed the blonde, "How may I help you?"

The blonde male seemed like he was in a trance for he did not react to her friendly welcome. Sakura twitched.

"Uh, _hello_," She waved her hand at him, "How may I help you?"

The blonde broke from his trance and turned his head a couple of times. Finally, he looked up at her with those puppy-like golden orbs.

Sakura cracked a smile, "There you are. I thought I lost you there. Welcome to the bakery store. Do you want anything here in particular?"

The pink-haired female cracked a smile, "There you are. I thought I lost you there. Welcome to the bakery store. Do you want anything here in particular?"

* * *

Edward's eyes blinked. What girl has pink hair? _Was it dyed or was it even natural?_

He dismissed his certain curiosity. He didn't have time for that. The only time he has right now is to get the food and put it into his stomach. However, Edward had to be polite. He needed to ask mannerly to get the thing he wants. _Tch. I don't want to be all nice and kind…_

"Uh, yeah," Edward replied to the girl, "I do want something,"

"Then what will it be?" The pinkette asked.

_She's definitely not from around here._ Edward assumed. _But she's interesting…_

He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the apple pie sitting on the counter.

_Jackpot._ Edward smirked, "I would like _that_, please."

The pink female looked over at the apple pie beside her. "Sorry, but that's for another customer."

"What?"

_Dammit. Why does this always have to happen to me? _Edward frowned displeasingly.

"I'm sorry but this is for the other customer," The girl explained, "Do you want anything else?"

_No, no, and no! All I want is that DAMN apple pie! _"Uh," Edward mumbled.

His stomach yearned and it ached for the delicious apple pie delight. The alchemist didn't want anything else. He just wanted the apple pie!

"No." Edward said with a harsh tone, "I _want_ apple pie."

"But sir… I just said…"

"Did you _hear_ me? I want the _apple pie_."

"But…"

"I. Want. Apple. Pie."

* * *

"Did you_ hear _me? I want the _apple pie_."

"But…"

"I. Want. Apple. Pie."

_Was the blonde nuts? _

Sakura glared at him, "Look. You can't have it."

"Why can't I?!" He fought back.

"Didn't I just tell you? This apple pie is for the customer who called and ordered it. She will be picking it up very soon."

"Very soon? More like 'later'… I'm here before her so I'm going to pick it up first."

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt herself twitching. The blonde's got to be kidding—he can't just do that!

"You can't just do that," Sakura shouted at him, "This pie isn't for you and that's final!"

She soon saw the blonde blink and his eyes slowly turning to an impatient glare.

Then, the next thing Sakura knew—the blonde quickly grabbed the apple pie away from the counter and was about to head out to the door.

_What the?!_ Sakura didn't have time to think that she grasped the apple pie, trying to get it away from his strong hands.

"You can't have it! Let go!"

* * *

"You can't have it! Let go!" The pink haired girl shrieked, trying to take away the apple pie from his hands.

Edward didn't know what compelled him to get the pie but his stomach was at its breaking point. His stomach was controlling him, ruling his mind, and it was telling him to get what he wanted. The one he wanted was of course, the tasty, mouth-watering apple pie. No weird, pink-haired girl was going to stop him!

"NO. You let go of the damn pie!" Edward shouted back with a childish voice.

"Didn't you _listen_ to me?! It's _not_ for you!"

"Now it is and I said so!"

"HELL _NO_ IT ISN'T!"

"HELL _YEAH_ IT IS!"

They went back and forth arguing as the apple pie in their hands was being pulled.

Edward had to admit that—they really did look stupid. _But I don't care about that. I just wanna eat the pie!_

As they kept pulling the pie from each other, it finally cracked. One of them, god knows which one of them, loosened the grip, causing the pie to fly out of their palms. Soon, the home-cooked apple pie soar up the ceiling and due to gravity, it was going to fall back down…!

**PLOP!**

Edward stared.

The apple pie fell upon the pink girl's head and all over her face.

"…"

"…"

Both were silent and staring at each other.

* * *

**PLOP!**

The blonde stared.

The apple pie fell upon Sakura's head and all over her heart-shaped face. At first, Sakura's reaction was to instinctively yell at the person who did that and punch them across the face.

However, this time was different… for Sakura, instead of being the violent machine she was, stayed quiet. Honestly, she was in utter shock—it's not a daily routine for a pie to fall in your head everyday.

_M-My… hard-work…_ Sakura thought sadly, her lips curled to a frown. _I worked so hard to do this pie and now it's ruined…_

For the first time, in such a long time, tears prickled out of Sakura's jade-green eyes. This was the very first time Sakura had cried for something she considered a work of art. Sure, she cried for when her teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, had a curse or the time when Naruto almost died in one mission. She also cried when she saw people dying.

But this, though, was such a small thing to her…

_Yet_…

It was so _precious_.

"Look what you've _done_," She said with a soft but harsh tone.

The blonde only looked at her—nothing expressed on his features.

Sakura knelt down to pick up the pie plate that was on the ground.

"You stupid,_ stupid_ idiotic…!!"

Even if Sakura tried to curse at him… _she couldn't_. She was too upset to even get angry or to even hit the blonde.

_This is truly horrible… the apple pie I worked for is a waste, I'm covered in its remains, and the customer will be coming soon to pick it up…_ Sakura thought sadly, biting her lip and trying to resist the tears.

"Just _get out_ of here." Sakura demanded the blonde male, "_Get out_!"

However, before she would do anything else, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

Sakura's eyes widened.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid idiotic…!!"

The pink female tried to curse at him, however, Edward could tell that she was struggling.

He also knew that the female was in the brink of crying, which made the blonde feel absolutely horrible. _Stupid, stupid, and stupid_ was how Edward could describe himself. Sure, he saw a lot of people cry during his missions but to see just this one girl cry… made him feel horrible. However, he didn't want her to know that. He seriously didn't.

Edward wanted to be the stubborn ass alchemist he was known for. A girl crying won't stop him from letting that tough façade to disappear…

Not this one… _pretty_… **pink-haired**… _girl_…

Okay, maybe it was making him feel _bad_!

Of course he had seen a lot of girls cry in his life, including his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, that girl from Lior named Rose Thomas, and his close family friend, Gracia Hughes. He had seen a lot of females cry and the reasons for why they cry are mostly about someone they'd lost… or he was the one that caused them to cry.

The second reason was always the explanation…

"Just _get out_ of here," The pinkette sniffed, demanding him.

"_Get out_!"

After she screamed at him, Edward didn't know why but the girl looked really cute when she was angry and crying. He didn't know why that appeared inside his head but…

She really did look _delicious_… covered up in _apple pie_.

He _couldn't_ help it anymore. He was so _hungry_.

Grabbing her shoulders, Edward pulled the girl to him, placing her pie-covered body to his body. The pink-haired female tensed and looked up at him, confused. Edward didn't respond to that and instead, he pushed her to the wall, pinning her there… his chest upon hers.

Forcibly, the Fullmetal Alchemist leaned his face into hers and drew her lips into a heated kiss.

* * *

Sakura had absolutely no idea what was happening.

The only thing she knew was that this blonde—_hot_—stranger… pulled her into a kiss…

While pinning her against the wall!

She did not even know this guy yet…

Why is Haruno Sakura not struggling against him? Didn't her parents ever tell her not to talk to strangers or even have a _make-out session_ with them?

However, Sakura didn't care. She actually _liked_ it.

Thus, it continued to be like that as Sakura let out a gasp, a moan, and the usual mewling sounds. The blonde stranger attacked her everywhere… It seemed like he didn't care where, just as long as there was an icing of pie there. She gripped to his arms, still pinned against the wall.

Usually, she would think this was completely _wrong_ but…

It was just _right_.

* * *

"So, what's your name…?"

"Sakura… Haruno."

"Heh. Odd name but good enough."

"Nani? (What?)"

"I'm Edward Elric."

"Edward… Elric…"

"Yeah."

"Edward-kun…"

"Hm?"

"…"

"Oh, right! Thanks for the apple pie…"

"… Neh?"

"Yeah. Apple pie… _I liked it_."

He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm still not good at make-out sessions… Forgive me, still a practice round. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
